Wings in Purgatory
by singingsin
Summary: Stories are interesting things.There are all sorts of stories about all sorts of things. Anything you can imagine really, you can guarantee some brilliant soul, angel, human, demon or otherwise, has written it down, recorded it for future generations to peer at and learn from. This particular story, the one you're about to read, is about angels and demons.


Stories are interesting things.

There are all sorts of stories about all sorts of things. Anything you can imagine really, you can guarantee some brilliant soul, angel, human, demon or otherwise, has written it down, recorded it for future generations to peer at and learn from. This particular story, the one you're about to read, is about angels and demons, written down by a human soul, who thought it to be merely a story, created by her own imagination. And of course, I, the narrator, have taken it from her to spread it to you, the curious readers. So lets read on.

The thing about angels and demons, is that they hardly ever meet on any field that isn't bloody and strewn with their comrades. For thousands of years, perhaps even longer, before there were entities to record their history, angels and demons have been at each others throats. They've been fighting for so long, that they have forgotten what they were fighting about in the first place, and now its just a nasty circle of revenge and hurt and anger. Truly, demons and angels aren't so different. They're actually siblings, although they cannot recognize each other anymore. Demons are just the twisted souls of angels who have fallen, become human and then passed on to the next world. Both parties tend to forget, that once fallen, an angel cannot go back to heaven under any circumstances or guise, and now human, face no other choice but to go down. Unfortunate, but that's where they get their irrational anger for angels. They inherit it from their former lives, hating what they cannot ever be again. Sometimes though, there are exceptions. Not all angels and demons feel this way about each other. These individuals are far and few between, but it does happen. Some become companions, others go into business. Rarer still, they will fall in love, become mates, bonded beyond the traditional sense.

This is such a story.

It was a rare happening, a moment when both the fates and destinies faces were averted, distracted by what, no one truly knows. Perhaps, it was the Winchesters and their angel, Castiel. They were causing a lot of mayhem at that point in time, although, that's another story entirely. (You should look it up if you have the time. Dean and Castiel are one of the most beautiful love stories your history has to offer, tortuously long, but worth the read if you ask me!) Anyways, back to this story.

Whilst all eyes were focused on the two fearless brothers and their angel companion, two creatures, one angel and one demon, made their moves, and quietly breached purgatories barriers, and slipped unseen into the vast territory that was neatly wedged between the planes of earth and hell.

For those of you who aren't aware, this is the definition of purgatory, taken from a regular dictionary;

**1. **A state in which the souls of those who have died in grace must expiate their sins.

**2. **A place or condition of suffering, expiation, or remorse

This is neither exactly right, nor exactly wrong. It is indeed a place of suffering, expiation, remorse and more. However, souls who have died in grace do not go here. Human souls, in which this definition refers to, only go up to heaven or down to hell, depending on what they have done during their lifetimes. No, purgatory is not for human souls, although there have been records of them ending up there. Purgatory is meant for every other soul that resides on this blue and green ball, spinning in space. When angels die, when demons are destroyed, when monsters that go bump in the night, are hunted down and exterminated, purgatory is where they find themselves.

Some things about purgatory:

Purgatory is a misty forest, that smells of the iron tang of blood. When you breathe too deeply, it tastes of warm copper pennies, sitting sour on your tongue. The trees are made of bone, the fruit hanging from the branches, born of flesh and muscle. You don't need food and water in purgatory, there are no needs or necessities. You simply exist. The fruit is just there, a by-product of death. Oh yes, you can die in purgatory, and after that, there is absolute nothingness. In purgatory, death is a game, the hunting and slaughtering of all the other captives. Some of the creatures in purgatory consider it the most entertaining thing that purgatory can offer. Monsters roam, their teeth clacking, claws dragging along the bone trees, sending shiver down spines and striking fear into the hearts of weaker, more frightened creatures.

A note about monsters: not all monsters are born of blood and hate. Many are accidents, or are created against their will. Some creatures that end up in purgatory, are barely considered mosters at all. Some are kind and gentle, and know that it is those who monsters who suffer the worst in Purgatory. The screams that echo off the trees, are the screams of those few mosters, who are being cut to ribbons and tourtured, while their etrails are slowly pulld from their stoaches and eaten for amusement. Their pain and agony create the blood mists that roll aroud the bone trees, their despair and tears are what create the seed of terror that will sit heavily upon the chest of the new arrivals in purgatory.

The angels here are far and few. Most of them kill themselves, preferring eternal darkness to the gloomy, bloody prospect of purgatory. Some fight, because it's all they can do to cope, and some don't bother with either, just float off and disappear, swallowed by the ever roiling mist. They sit and watch, wait for something, only they know what.

The lesser demons band together most often. They have real form in purgatory, and it scares them. Their smoky existence on earth, and the body they became used to in the pits of hell, are glorious compared to their weakened states here. Stronger demons oft do as the angels do, disappear into the mist to observe their surrounding, and revel in the bloody fun.

Vampires, werewolves, even the lesser pagan gods, the minute they blink into existence in purgatory, they just begin to kill, anything within arms reach. More often than not, they were sent here by the bloody edge of a hunters knife, or the teeth and claws of another predator. They are born into purgatory bloodthirsty, full of rage and pain.

Now, the angel and demon of our story, both start out with one thing in common.

They didn't die.

They're both clever little things, and powerful, and in fact wanted to be thought dead. It just makes things so much easier for them. 'Just who are these nearly omnipotent beings?' you are probably asking yourself right about now. Well let me introduce you.

Meet our demon, Fergus MacLeod from Canisbay, former King of the Crossroads, and current King of Hell. He prefers the name Crowley, just for reference. He's quite clever in a horrid kind of way, as is common in demons. But he's special, of course, otherwise he wouldn't be a main character in the story!

And of course, our angel, or Archangel really. Gabriel, one of the big four, although he prefers to be known as Loki, or even the lesser title of Trickster. Gabriel is just as clever as Crowley, but he's more mischievous than cruel in that aspect.

Both of our main characters faked their death, both for different reasons, but in the end, they both wanted into purgatory. Gabriel because he wanted to hide, and Crowley because he wanted something to further along a scheme.

When their time in purgatory comes to an end, all their interactions will end as well.


End file.
